Suì-Fēng (Ash)
|birthday = February 11 |age = Unknown |gender = Female |height = 150 cm (4'11") |weight = 38kg (83 lbs) |eyes = Brown |hair = Black |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = |occupation = Commander of the |previous occupation = Captain of the |team = |previous team = |partner = None |previous partner = |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Feng Family |education = |status = Active |shikai = Suzumebachi |bankai = Jakuhō Raikōben(Stolen)}} Suì-Fēng (砕蜂 in the Pinyin transliteration of Mandarin Chinese "Literally meaning"; Crushing Hornet) otherwise romanized as Soifon is the current commander-in-chief of the . After the , and the loss of her Bankai, Suì-Fēng stood down from her position as Captain of the . However; due to the insistence of her , she remained in her position within the Onmitsukidō. As of now, Suì-Fēng is an ideal female role model to follow for all Shinigami, having proven how deadly one can be without exceptional power boosts. Appearance Suì-Fēng is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. 110 years ago, Suì-Fēng's hair was shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Suì-Fēng wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands.Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Personality Suì-Fēng is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance — she particularly believes in following orders. She is generally reserved and truly not arrogant in any manner like her lieutenant, though she is not above mocking/joking around with her opponents or smirking while in combat, a trait also seen in her . She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her subordinates if they stand in her way. She chooses to ignore all her subordinates, including her lieutenant Ōmaeda, believing that personal struggle builds character. Suì-Fēng, like most female Shinigami, is a member of the . Suì-Fēng likes fish, but dislikes meat. She also seems to be quite obsessed with Yoruichi, and often spends her free time dreaming about the days when they fought together and practiced Shunpo. In a Valentine's Day omake, she even tried to give her a heart shaped box of chocolates with little success and she seems to love anything that resembles a black cat, which is Yoruichi's alternate form, and she has a large collection of black cat shaped merchandise. In one of the Shinigami Golden Cup chapters, Suì-Fēng is given a black cat plushie by Matsumoto, who has just returned from a mission in the Real World. It is also known that since Yoruichi's reappearance, she began to collect cat accessories and had the 2nd Division quarters installed with floor-heating (the expenses were covered by her lieutenant). Suì-Fēng once seems to be affectionately admiring pictures of Yoruichi. Later, as part of the photo collecting project of the Shinigami Women's Association she attempts to take nude photos of Yoruichi while she is distracted, but fails miserably. When the Shinigami Women's Association is tasked with designing a new cellphone for Shinigami ladies, she submits a design featuring a black cat's head with a bee body (the cat representing Yoruichi and the bee representing herself), with a private line that would allow her to talk to Yoruichi as much as she wanted. The request was denied. When Yamamoto commands the Gotei 13 Captains to design a Shinigami video game, Suì-Fēng proposed a game with her and Yoruichi as the protagonists. Her lieutenant, Ōmaeda, tells her plainly that she is the only person who will play such a game. Suì-Fēng is a person of incredible resolve, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to complete a mission and defeat her enemy; an example of this can be seen during her battle with the Segunda Espada, after being exposed to an attack she orders her Lieutenant to remove her arm without hesitation. Very rarely will Suì-Fēng show signs of desperation or emotion on the battlefield, except when it concerns her former master. Despite her cold demeanor and constant attack towards her lieutenant, she has displayed a certain level of faith in him (trusting him to act as a distraction while she carries out a plan). Her stubborn attitude is so great that even now she still seems to hold a degree of dislike for be it because Yoruichi used to tease her about him, or she found his lazy demeanor undisciplined or that she still blames him for her mentor's abandonment over one hundred years previously. This is shown when she asks to place the shop owner in a barrier for a month in exchange for using her Bankai a second time in one day. Furthermore, after her disdainful defeat and theft of her Bankai, Suì-Fēng has changed quite noticeably as both a leader and an individual. Though determined, she constantly has an air of calm around her; pointing out weakness without fail. She understands that she doesn't have the advantages other Captains would have, and makes it up with her sheer combat prowess and knowledge. She has delved deep into the roots of assassination, particularly within poisons, herbs and the like. Suì-Fēng is particularly fond of swift deaths, and understands that wasting time is a luxury she is incapable to afford. Another point to note is that her humility is far higher; to the point where she willingly stepped down as 2nd Division Captain, and was going to step down as Onmitsukidō commander, but was personally requested by to remain, until they had found a suitable replacement for her. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Innate Master of Assassination .]] As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. She is known to be skillful in staying hidden. Using Shunpo, she has disabled opponents without them being able to see her, as she did while catching the arrows of in battle. She also used this ability to sneak up on Aizen and temporarily capture him before he escaped to Hueco Mundo. She has studied all the disciplines of the punishment force since she was a child, including poison. Because of this, over the years she has developed a resistance to nearly every poison there is. Assassination Prowess: Assassination, in terms of the Onmitsukidō, is defined by the efficiency in which one may kill an opponent without being noticed. In this regard, it is known that Suì-Fēng is a master of assassination. Nothing more and nothing else. From a child, Suì-Fēng was born to be nothing more than a shadow; a tool used underneath her master to dispatch any and all hindrances without any hesitation. Suì-Fēng holds complete understanding of how to kill an enemy, in what way one should enact patience and subsequently strike against her foes. She demonstrates this aptitude instinctively in her fight against , where she held back to the point where it was believed that the Arrancar was overpowering her. And yet, upon the full realization of his powers, she immediately neutralized him. No emotion, no drama, no big explosion. It was nothing but a sure kill. This is what defines the Onmitsukidō commander's form of combat. She is the new personification of death, even among her fellow Death Gods. Likewise, over her period of training, Suì-Fēng's skill in the stealth department has increased tremendously. Even without using high-speed movements, she is unable to be seen and noticed by casual eyes, requiring to make her presence known before even attempting conversation with her. Unconsciously, she melds into her environment, altering her spiritual signature and physical appearance to best befit the situation she falls under. In accordance to this, a battle with Suì-Fēng is like an attempt to catch a hornet. Without any knowledge of their location, they are able to zip past you, sting you a hundred times within a second, and you would be on the ground, pleading for their assistance. This is the mantle that Suì-Fēng has taken up. A mantle of a stinger, a mantle that protects the Soul Society from harmful eyes. Master of Poisons: Within the use of assassinations, poison is a vital method in order to ensure ones success in battle. Often, it can be seen that Suì-Fēng employs her own knowledge and resistance to poisons as a means to last her endurance in a battle, but the current Suì-Fēng has improved dramatically with her resourcefulness. In tandem with the fearsome , Suì-Fēng displays a new assortment of poisons which are each utilized with deadly efficiency. Prior to engaging in a battle, Suì-Fēng adorns her equipment with a variety of poisons, each with a specific purpose. The list consists of what appears to be: a paralysis poison, indigestion, lung failure, heart failure and nausea inducement. These poisons come in a variety of forms, providing Suì-Fēng with the intellect to deduce which poison fits the most in any given situation, and execute her plans without delay. Additionally, Suì-Fēng has been able to come up with an unique counter-poison through the sting of her own Suzumebachi. After having taken some of its spiritual power for herself, Suì-Fēng keeps this is in a small vial, which she may use for her own purposes at any given time. Hakuda Master Hohō Master As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is also highly proficient in Hohō. She is able to almost keep up with her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin, being able to hit her multiple times with Suzumebachi, but not getting a chance to hit her in the same spot twice, as Yoruichi was faster. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting her almost impossible for all, but the most advanced combatant. Her movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by her take place. It has also been noted by Suzemebachi that her Shunpo is the fastest of all Soul Society (excluding Yoruichi). : *'Immense Speed & Agility': *'Enhanced Reflexes': : *' ': *' ' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting) Shunkō ShunkoSoifon2.png|Shunkō, completed. MukyuShunko.jpg|'Mukyū Shunkō' ShunkoS1.gif|Shunkō, incomplete ShunkoS2.gif|An incomplete Shunkō's strength Zanpakutō Suzumebachi (雀蜂 Hornet): The name of Suì-Fēng's zanpakutō. It is regarded by many as one of the most potent zanpakutō in all of Soul Society and the true materialization of Suì-Fēng's soul. Suzumebachi is an unorthodox zanpakutō, who holds beliefs in Suì-Fēng's capabilities, but absolutely detests the . However, Suzumebachi is entirely supportive of Suì-Fēng, and understands she holds an enormous amount of skill. After the acquisition of her Bankai by the Stern Ritter, Suì-Fēng had worked on expanding her extremely potent Shikai ability to the next level, which she did so through much time in Jinzen. In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind Suì-Fēng's lower back hanging by a rope. *' ': It is triggered by the command "Sting all Enemies to Death" (尽敵螫殺, Jinteki Shakusetsu). Grasping onto Suzumebachi with her right hand, the entire sword glows white and shrinks in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of Suì-Fēng's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet. In this form, Suzumebachi is still capable of withstanding an opponent's sword attacks, as Suì-Fēng can block incoming attacks with the "stinger" and gauntlet portions. :*'Shikai Special Ability': ::*'Nigeki Kessatsu' (弐撃決殺, Death in Two Steps): The most potent ability of Suzumebachi, and one Suì-Fēng prides in heavily. As indicated by the name of the technique, Nigeki Kessatsu allows for Suì-Fēng to kill her enemy in only two strikes, which must hit the same area for the designated effect. As its first step, Suì-Fēng stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi’s blade. In addition to creating a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim’s body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka (蜂紋華, hornet's crest; Viz "Bee Crest Flower"), this stamp becomes the target of Suì-Fēng’s second attack. If struck in the same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die, and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps." When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body. The crests are maintained by Suì-Fēng's will, and are impossible to remove unless she wills it; when Yoruichi was still in charge of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng could only maintain the crests for half an hour. However, for a target of superior Reiatsu, such as Sōsuke Aizen, the crest can be forcefully removed. The mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability take effect not through the point of entry, but rather the point of actual surface contact. This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace. The effect of the poison takes slightly longer to work for those who have enhanced spiritual power. Former Powers and Abilities Bankai Trivia Behind the Scenes Quotes